


Gli dei si ammalano?

by Celtic_song



Category: Thor (Movies)
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-27
Updated: 2013-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-04 05:49:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4127364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celtic_song/pseuds/Celtic_song
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gemiti e mugolii disperati invadevano la stanza sommessamente, mentre un ragazzo biondo passeggiava nervosamente. L'aria era densa e gonfia di attesa, appesantita dalle tende tirate in modo da gettare un'ombra sul letto a baldacchino, invisibile nel nero. Una donna bionda, leggermente innervosita, entrò nella stanza carica di boccette ed un bicchiere.<br/>-Thor!- abbaiò alla figura bionda che stava lasciando solchi sul pavimento dal nervosismo. -Deve stare al caldo, non in una catacomba.-</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gli dei si ammalano?

Gemiti e mugolii disperati invadevano la stanza sommessamente, mentre un ragazzo biondo passeggiava nervosamente. L'aria era densa e gonfia di attesa, appesantita dalle tende tirate in modo da gettare un'ombra sul letto a baldacchino, invisibile nel nero. Una donna bionda, leggermente innervosita, entrò nella stanza carica di boccette ed un bicchiere.

-Thor!- abbaiò alla figura bionda che stava lasciando solchi sul pavimento dal nervosismo. -Deve stare al caldo, non in una catacomba.-

-Sono tre ore che cerco di dirglielo.- rantolò qualcuno sotto una montagna di coperte nel letto, agitandosi appena. Frigg tirò le tende, permettendo al sole di entrare prepotente, e si sedette sul bordo del letto.

-Ma Madre...- protestò il ragazzo in piedi, continuando a calpestare le mattonelle del pavimento. -Hai detto che ha ... -

-La febbre, non il lupus eritematoso sistemico.- lo riprende la dea, esasperata. -Capisco la tua apprensione, ma seppellirlo in questa stanza non gli gioverà, anzi.-

-Il cosa?- chiese Thor, ignorato dalla madre che prese delicatamente il braccio del figlio allettato e lo tirò su. -Come ti senti?- chiese materna, sfiorandogli i capelli neri, ricevendo in risposta un grugnito.

-Immagino voglia dire “male”- tirò ad indovinare e Loki si dimenò sotto le coperte.

-Vuol dire “non voglio quella brodaglia inutile”. Tanto non fa effetto.- precisò, vedendo la madre versare concentrata varie misture in un bicchiere. Tossì irritato e sfregò tra loro le gambe infreddolite, nonostante la quantità abnorme di lenzuoli e coperte che aveva addosso.

-Non farla tanto lunga, è necessaria.- tagliò corto, porgendogli il bicchiere che l'altro rifiutò scalciando.

-Non se ne parla!-

-Loki, non hai tre anni, bevi.- lo esortò la donna, ma il ragazzo pensò bene di seppellirsi sotto i molteplici strati di coperte e restare lì immobile. Frigg consegnò il calice incriminato al figlio e sospirò.

-Convincilo tu, io ci rinuncio. Ricordagli che se non prende questa “brodaglia”, la tosse non gli passerà mai.- si avviò rassegnata verso la porta, ma si fermò sull'uscio. -Chiudi un'altra volta le tende e ti taglio le dita.- concluse materna, poi sparì. Thor guardò il fagotto informe che era il fratello, sotterrato dalle coperte, e si avvicinò titubante.

-Locke?- azzardò, chiamandolo con il nomignolo che il moro tanto detestava. -Vuoi uscire da lì?-

-Quando Jotunheimr sarà una spiaggia assolata.- replicò il moro, tirando su con il naso. -Sto benissimo qui.- il dio del tuono si sedette sul letto e cercò a tastoni la testa dell'altro.

-Hai i piedi gelati!- esclamò, ritirando di scatto le dita. -Come fai a non morire assiderato?-

Nessuna risposta venne dal prode Ingannatore, ancora raggomitolato, come un gatto, sotto gli strati e il biondo si spazientì. -Esci da lì.- intimò -Altrimenti vado a prendere Mjöllnir e...-

-E ti ci spezzi di nuovo le unghie? Guarda che non te le faccio ricrescere.- bofonchiò Loki dal letto e Thor si afflosciò a terra.

-Ok hai vinto.- ammise. -Almeno fammi spazio.-

Un braccio pallido scattò in alto, aprendo una via tra le stoffe, ed il biondo ci si infilò lestamente. Si strinse al corpo del fratello, freddo come le notti d'inverno ad Asgardr, e scoppiò a ridere.

-Sembri quasi blu sotto tutte queste coperte.- lo prese in giro, poi lo attirò contro il petto. -Ti senti meglio?- gli chiese, passandogli le dita tra i capelli aggrovigliati, e l'altro sbuffò.

-No. Penso che dovrò prendere quel veleno.- ammise innervosito. -Ma è disgustoso.- mise il broncio e si tirò una ciocca di capelli sulla fronte. Thor sorrise e prese il calice con una mano.

-Se ti aiuto a riscaldarti, la bevi?- propose allettante, aspettando una risposta affermativa dall'altro. Loki arricciò il naso.

-No.-

-Andiamo Locke- sorrise il biondo. -Pensa che guarirai e potrai tornare a curiosare in biblioteca, in barba a Padre e ai suoi divieti- lo stuzzicò, agitandogli il calice sotto il naso, e alla fine il principe cedette.

-Dammi quella roba- ordinò e, tappandosi naso e occhi, la mandò giù con un sorso. -Bleah- sbottò subito dopo storcendo le labbra e strizzando gli occhi. -Sembra spremuta di ...-

Prima che potesse terminare il paragone, Thor lo attirò ancora di più a sé e gli appoggiò il mento sulla testa.

-Riposa.- gli sussurrò lentamente accarezzandogli le ciocche nere. -Ne parleremo dopo.- Loki si agitò debolmente, ma non disse nulla, probabilmente perché il leggero narcotico di Frigg cominciava a fare effetto, e si aggiustò meglio addosso al fratello. Frigg rientrò nella stanza solo al tramonto, per la dose serale del “veleno”, e trovò i due principi, stretti sotto le coperte, profondamente addormentati con un placido sorriso sulle labbra.

**Author's Note:**

> Questa OS era nata dalla domanda che funge anche da titolo, perché in fondo me lo sono sempre chiesta. Sono longevi e tutto ma qualche morbillo se lo saranno presi mai anche loro? Probabilmente no, ma l'immagine che mi si era figurata in mente era troppo ghiotta per lasciarsela sfuggire.


End file.
